1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a communication system and apparatus for communicating between moving objects. More specifically, the invention relates to a communication system for communicating between moving objects in which a moving object determines the peripheral state based on moving object information transmitted and received using communication between moving objects, and a vehicular driving support apparatus that is able to be used in that communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP(A) 4-290200 discloses a system and apparatus which receives running data, such as positional information and speed information, from another vehicle using vehicle-to-vehicle communication and presents information relating to the running state of the other vehicle around a host vehicle to an occupant of the host vehicle.
Being able to grasp the running state of another vehicle around the host vehicle in this way is helpful, for example, for determining the possibility of intersecting with the other vehicle and warning the driver when there is an increased level of danger.
However, in the aforementioned system and apparatus, the type of information included in the running data transmitted from the vehicle, as well as the accuracy of that information, relies on the presence and performance of the apparatus in the vehicle from which the information was sent, and is therefore not always consistent among vehicles.
When running data transmitted from a plurality of other vehicles is received by the host vehicle, the difference or dispersion among the running data that can occur due to the difference in the accuracy level of the apparatuses in the vehicles that transmitted the data effects the accuracy when determining the running states of the other vehicles around the host vehicle.